


Beauty in Service

by house_of_lantis



Series: KINK VERSE [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris begins his one year of pleasure slave service to the mysterious Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in Service

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language, sex, kink, S&M, orgasm denial, consensual sex slavery. 
> 
> Kink Bingo Prompt: service 
> 
> Author's Note: First story in the Kink Verse Series.

The SUV dropped Kris off in front of a private estate at 9 o’clock. The nameless servant was waiting for him at the door, dressed in a formal black suit, his handsome face expressionless as he welcomed Kris into the house. He took Kris’s small bag, his iPhone, and led him to the rooms where Kris would live for the next year. Neither of them spoke; Kris was attuned to the servant’s body language and cues. When he was showed to his room, he looked around the large suite – bedroom, sitting area, bathroom – and Kris nodded his thanks. 

“The master wished me to welcome you to his home; that you were safe here. He would like to meet with you if you are not too tired.” The servant said, the slight drawl reminded Kris of home. 

“What should I call you?” 

“Drake.” 

“Drake,” Kris repeated, nodding his head. “Are there any others in the house?” 

“There are three other servants – a full time chef and two housemaids. If you require anything, ask for me. I’m to make sure that you are comfortable during your stay. The master enjoys a quiet home for the most part. Though with your arrival, there will be a number of parties and…presentations.” 

_Presentations._

It excited him to know that his new master wanted to display him. The other man stared at Kris impassively. There was nothing judgmental in his gaze, no disapproval, only taking his measure as a man. 

Kris took a deep breath. “Could I take a shower first?” 

“Of course.” 

He showered and stared at his reflection critically. He had spent the last two months working out like a mad man, the last several months as a “civilian” having made him soft around the edges. He whittled down to just lean muscle. He wanted his appearance to be as pleasurable as possible in his new master’s eyes; every part of him was waxed to silky baby skin smoothness. He couldn’t hide his scars; only one previous master had ever complained about them, but Kris wasn’t ashamed and he didn’t think he should hide them. 

Drake led him to a dark room – a private library or study, lots of masculine grays and dark reds, black leather furnishings, built in bookcases lined the walls, and dark gray curtains pulled closed over the six tall windows. A small light on the desk was the only illumination in the room, leaving nothing but shadows and questions. Kris glanced around the room, unable to hide his curiosity, trying to learn more about his mysterious master, when the servant placed the blindfold over his eyes. 

He gasped, shaking. He wanted to rip the blindfold off his face, but he knew it was just part of it – that it was the beginning. 

“On your knees,” the servant whispered, putting his hand on Kris’s bare shoulder, settling him gently on the plush carpet. 

All of Kris’s senses went on high alert. He could hear the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, the ragged sound of his breathing, his cock already throbbing with anticipation. He shivered as the air moved around him, goose bumps running up and down his arms and thighs, as the servant walked away. The door closed and Kris was alone. 

The loss of his sight always unnerved Kris; it always took him a few moments to ease into the darkness, to _submit_ to it. He concentrated on his slow breaths and carefully moved his knees apart and sat back on his feet, finding a comfortable stance. He reached his hands behind him so that they were tucked at his lower back, fingers curled loosely. He breathed slowly, trying to calm down. 

When the agency contacted him with the new contract, Kris asked to see his future master’s file. Of course the agency provided him with the information that he needed; but as Kris read through the master’s history with the agency – the pleasure slaves that the master contracted reported nothing but the best experiences, regrets at having to leave the master’s service – he discovered that while the file gave him answers, it also brought out more questions. 

The master preferred long contracts, usually a year long, and the compensation package at the end of Kris’s service was seven figures. Kris had only taken short-term contracts, but something about this particular man made him curious. The list of the master’s kinks was a little intimidating, but Kris wasn’t some inexperienced twink. And maybe he was looking for a new adventure. 

He startled when he felt the warm fingertips trace the back of his neck. He stopped himself from breaking form, years of training keeping him still when he would otherwise yelp and scramble away in the outside world. But in here, in this world, he was expected to be perfect. He hadn’t known there was anyone else in the room; but he wasn’t surprised. The master would want to see him in his natural state. 

“I’m Adam,” he said and Kris repeated his name in his mind. “I would like for you to call me by my name. There will be times when it’ll be appropriate for you to address me as ‘master’ and I’ll tell you when I want to hear you call me that; but in our every day life together, remember to call me Adam.” 

Kris bowed his head in acceptance. 

“You’re very pretty – prettier than in your pictures,” Adam said, his voice low but firm. Kris could hear a hint of amusement in the tone. “Your previous masters reported that you were a lovely slave.” 

Kris knew his value as a pleasure slave; had trained for two years and had accepted five contracts before he chose Adam for his new master. He had learned from his masters – learned how to please and be pleased, learned how to take punishment, learned to enjoy _all_ of it. He had loved every moment of his service as a pleasure slave. 

He kept quiet, waiting for permission to speak. He didn’t think that the master needed his opinion on the matter. He straightened his posture and threw back his shoulders in reply. 

“I’m going to enjoy having you here.” 

Kris let his lips curve into a small smile, keeping his eyes closed under the blindfold. He felt Adam circle him until he was standing in front of Kris, long soft fingertips tracing down his cheek and under his chin to tilt his face up. A thumb slid over his bottom lip and Kris licked his lips, taking a quick taste of his new master. 

Adam chuckled. “I see.” He sighed, cupping the back of Kris’s head and pulling him a little so that Kris had to move all the way up on his knees, his hands falling to his thighs. “You’re going to need a lot of my attention.” 

It was true; Kris hated to be ignored. 

“I’ll let you taste me all you want, baby.” 

He heard the sound of a zipper lowering and Kris stifled a moan when the hard heat of Adam’s cock pressed against the side of his face. He turned his head, opening his mouth to take his taste, but Adam grabbed his hair and jerked his head back, sharp and cruel. 

“Pretty boys shouldn’t be so impatient,” he whispered against Kris’s ear. He trembled when he felt Adam’s tongue lick and circle around his ear, nipping at his earlobe. Kris panted, wishing Adam would take him, make him do whatever Adam wanted. “You’ll get what you want, Kristopher, but only when I want you to have it. Do you understand?” 

Kris nodded and gasped when he felt the bloom of pain on his cheek from the slap. It wasn’t very hard, but he wasn’t expecting it and the shock echoed throughout his body more than the pain. 

“ _Answer_ me.” 

“Yes, Adam.” 

“Mmm…I think you need to learn a little patience, Kristopher,” Adam purred, kissing down Kris’s jaw to nip his chin with his teeth. “We’ll start our first lesson now.” 

Kris inhaled deeply when he felt Adam’s large hand curl around the base of his cock, his grip firm. The cuff of his shirt tickled the head and Kris breathed through his mouth. He swallowed and held his breath, waiting for Adam to move his hand, to stroke up his cock, hardening even more in Adam’s hold. 

He could tell that Adam was kneeling in front of him, his other hand still holding Kris’s hair. He tugged again until Kris’s head was flung back, trapped by both of Adam’s hands and his own need. He licked his lips and he desperately wanted to beg, but he knew Adam wouldn’t want that, not right now. 

“So very pretty, Kristopher,” Adam murmured against Kris’s parted mouth. “Don’t be shy. I want to hear you.” 

Kris tried to hold still, he really did. He felt like a novice, like the first time he went to his knees for someone, untutored and graceless. His thighs tensed as Adam stroked his cock, his hand dragging up on his cock, just under the head and squeezing tightly. Kris jerked against Adam and then let out a whimper when Adam’s hand moved over the head, completing the stroke. 

“Such a good boy,” Adam said, flicking his tongue on top of Kris’s lip. “I can’t wait to have you; and fuck your mouth. I can’t wait to feel that bottom lip of yours on my cock.” 

Kris whined his approval. He wanted it, too. 

Adam chuckled against Kris’s lips, his warm breath moving across his skin. He licked at Kris’s bottom lip and stroked him again. When Kris moaned, Adam covered his mouth and sucked the kiss and the sound from him. 

“So close, I can tell. You’re going to be so easy to please.”

The strokes were long and fast, getting Kris wet, slicking against Adam’s palm to ease the friction. Kris couldn’t stop whimpering and panting against Adam’s mouth, every stroke getting him closer. He rocked on his knees, needing just a couple more strokes, frantically kissing Adam back now, part in gratitude, part in want. 

Adam gave him one more stroke and then released him. Kris groaned, his hips moving towards Adam. 

“Please—“ 

“Shhh…” 

“Please, _Adam_ —“ 

“Patience,” he murmured, kissing Kris one more time and moving away all together, leaving him feeling cold and abandoned. He trembled when he felt Adam’s hands on his shoulders, his hold affectionate and reassuring. “Don’t come.” 

Kris wanted to protest, but he panted thickly and dropped his chin to his chest. He didn’t know why Adam was rejecting him, but he accepted it as gracefully as he could. 

“I’ll have Drake escort you to your rooms.” Adam placed a kiss on top of Kris’s head. Strangely, it made Kris feel better. “Good night, Kristopher.”


End file.
